The Toughest Case
by thecosmicwind
Summary: The victims were all children, and this is one of the hardest cases the squad has had to deal with. One detective is sent home, the other loses her cool during an interrogation. The case is personal for them, and they cling to each other for comfort. A one-shot from Charisma (season 6, episode 7). Rated M for language.


**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm here again with yet another one-shot. Based from Charisma (season 6, episode 7). Shoutout to my girl Kasi for this idea earlier. Kathy and Elliot are divorced, so Olivia and Elliot are a couple and have been for some time.**

 **This is one of the toughest cases that the squad has dealt with, and one normally collected detective loses her cool as emotions run high.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **The Toughest Case [ONESHOT]**

Olivia Benson had been an SVU detective for six years so far. In those six years, she had seemed some of the worst cases; these awful, heinous crimes that would make any normal human being sick to their stomach. The Special Victims Unit was a volunteer unit; detectives only really made it into this unit after requesting the assignment – and not many people were actually willing to do so as everyone knew this unit saw some of the worst crimes. She had been affected many times over the years so far, but no case had affected her the way this one had done.

 _Eugene Hoff_ or _Abraham Ophion_ was a sick son of a bitch. Olivia had gone to the man's home in the city the previous day to question someone in regard to the twelve-year-old pregnant girl that was in the hospital. Olivia had managed to talk to her and learned that the father of her baby was someone named _Abraham,_ and Olivia was only alarmed even more when she mentioned that this person was her husband; She went to the address given to her by the girl but was confused when the door opened and she was greeted with the sight of a few children. That was another red flag as it was the middle of the day and they should have been at school. When the male adult – whom she learned was _Abraham_ – came to the door, she tried to talk to him and even asked him to step outside, but he was not very cooperative at all and ended up closing the door in her face. As Olivia descended the steps of the home to join the couple of uniformed officers that were waiting on the sidewalk, she used her radio to call for more back up. However, as she was doing so, shots rang out which led to her and the officers ducking behind the cars while she called for backup yet again.

The ESU team arrived along with even more officers, as well as the rest of the SVU squad. When she caught sight of Elliot, she saw the panicked look on his face but assured him that she was fine. After they pulled their vests on and continued to go over information together and with the hostage negotiations team, they heard even more shots ring out from inside the home. The ESU team rushed inside the home, and a few moments later, one of the officers was calling for EMS over the radio. The SVU squad rushed inside with their guns drawn, though one of the officers had rushed out, clearly shaken up at the sight he had seen inside while mumbling something about individuals being dead and the perp being gone. The team went inside with their guns and flashlights drawn, and that's when they were met with the most horrible sight.

Kids, ranging from toddlers to at least ten, had all been shot and killed at point blank range.

The whole team ended up having to see Huang the next day. Elliot ended up being sent home as he was refusing to acknowledge how badly this was affecting him, especially seeing the one child who had a teddy bear shirt on that resembled one his youngest daughter had worn when she was younger. Fin ended up removing himself from the case as it was too much to handle. Munch and Olivia remained, though Olivia was finding it increasingly hard to handle and had even burst into tears during her meeting with Huang as she couldn't handle it.

It was hard for her, because like Elliot, she had seen his kids – and had noticed the same shirt on that child that he had noticed – which had also reminded her of Lizzie Stabler.

Now, she was still struggling to keep it together. With Elliot not around to calm her down as he was still on leave, she was struggling not to completely lose her shit. The day had turned to evening and now she, along with Cragen, was interrogating one of the Abraham's many wives, a woman named Sarah, whom was continuing to stand by the man who had raped her daughter and killed all those innocent children. Sarah seemed to be refusing to accept the truth about this man and kept implying that she didn't expect Olivia to understand, and with Olivia slowly reaching a breaking point, she was beyond frustrated and simply exploded.

"You knew who he was, and you let this happen – you let all those children die!"

"It was God's will."

That only pissed Olivia off even more. Cragen stood up as he could see that Olivia was losing her cool, especially by the way her face had turned red and the way her voice was cracking with emotion as she screamed at the woman;

"No Sarah it was your will!" she fired back; "You can blame God, and you can blame Abraham, and we all know the truth – you did this!"

Sarah flinched, tears spilling down her cheeks as she stared at the pissed off detective that was standing before her.

"You sat there, and you watched as a man raped one of your children and then murdered the other; you might as well have killed him yourself!"

"Olivia." Cragen spoke up., stepping closer to her.

Olivia was staring at the woman, unshed tears brimming in her eyes as she spoke in a hauntingly calm voice;

"He has one of your children, and he has your unborn grandchild." She stared at the woman, keeping her gaze locked on hers whilst keeping her clenched fists by her sides as she was trying not to slap her.

"This is a test – I won't be tempted." Sarah spoke after a few moments, a tight-lipped smile on her lips.

And just like that, Olivia was done.

She suddenly gabbed Sarah by the collar and held her up against the wall, though she was suddenly pulled away by a pair of strong arms while Cragen stepped closer to Sarah, whom was now sobbing quietly against the wall. Olivia struggled against the person whom was pulling her out of the interrogation room and into the lounge. She snatched away and turned around; it was Elliot, whom had pulled her off.

"Elliot-"

"Olivia, calm down," he grabbed hold of her again, putting his arms around her waist, "Baby, shh…calm down; you lost it back there."

"Let me go, Elliot."

"No, you need to calm down first," he kept his voice calm as he spoke to her, though she continued struggling in his arms; "Hey, stop…the last thing you need is to get kicked off this case."

"What are you even doing here? Get out of my way!" she retorted.

"I came back to take you home and Munch told me you were in interrogation with Cragen," he kept his arms around her, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes, "Olivia, let it out – you need to let it out; just relax, baby; I'm here."

Olivia finally stopped struggling and looked up at him, seeing the unshed tears in his cobalt blue eyes. Her bottom lip wobbled as she looked at him, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay as she needed to keep herself together.

"They were just kids, Elliot; they didn't even have a chance," she swallowed the lump in her throat; "The little girl, she was wearing the exact teddy bear shirt that Lizzie used to wear all the time when I first met her, and she just had her life cut short by some sadistic son of a bitch. That girl is twelve and pregnant by this pedophile, and all I can see in her is Katie or Maureen; that little boy that answered the door was shot right in the forehead and he was no older than Dickie was when I met him. I just…fuck…Elliot…I…"

She suddenly broke down completely, sobs escaping her lips as Elliot pulled her against his chest, cradling her head as he whispered _'shh'_ over and over in a bid to help her calm down. Her sobs were muffled due to her having her face buried into his chest, but her shoulders were shaking due to the magnitude of the sobs. Elliot kissed the side of her head as he held her, though his eyes were shut tight as tears slipped down his own cheeks. This case was one that had no words; it went beyond tough, it went beyond sick, it went beyond sadistic. It was definitely one of the worse they had experienced and went down as one that the Special Victims Unit simply could not cope with. They were trying their hardest to keep it together and get justice, but it was taking its toll on all of them. Elliot had even driven all the way out to Queens to his former marital home just to see his kids once he knew they were out of school, and Kathy was kind enough to let him see them and hug them as she had heard about the incident on the news. She even suggested that she take them into the city to spend time together, and Elliot was grateful for such. They needed a regroup after this case, and that regroup started with seeing the kids.

He sighed to himself, rubbing his hands up and down her back as he shuddered at the enormity of this case. His normally cool, calm, and collected girlfriend who barely shed a tear was now sobbing in his arms. This case was fucking _awful._

"Why did he do that to those kids? Just…why?"

"I don't know, Olivia; I just don't know," he whispered, kissing her head, "I don't know, baby."

There weren't any answers to this case. There was nothing they could say to feel better about this. This was the toughest case they had dealt with, and all they could do was cling to each other and get some comfort.

"Come on, I think you're done for the day," he kissed her head again, "The kids are outside in the car, they want to see you."

Olivia looked up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat before nodding her head; "I need to see them."

Elliot held his arm around her as they finally left the lounge. While Olivia gathered up her things, Elliot quickly popped into Cragen's office to talk to him and was relieved when the Captain agreed that Olivia should take the rest of the evening off and they'd just brief her again in the morning. Elliot thanked him and bid him a goodnight, before joining Olivia at her desk. He helped her into her jacket, before holding her hand as they left the squad room. They took the rickety elevator to the ground floor, before then heading outside. He opened the passenger door and helped her to slip inside, and Olivia immediately turned to greet the children with a small smile on her face. Elliot slipped into the driver's seat and began driving them away, and Olivia finally felt herself relax.

She needed this. She needed a night with Elliot and his kids; she needed to hug them all and remind herself that they were okay.

She just needed to forget about this day for a moment, to escape this nightmare case – just for tonight.

* * *

 ** _Anddd another one-shot completed. Please, let me know what you guys thought about this. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time... xoxo_**


End file.
